


Rich at Last

by WishingOnWhishaw



Series: We Learn to Live Without [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, FakeHaus, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingOnWhishaw/pseuds/WishingOnWhishaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to 'Living Without' in which Bruce has to cope with his new life on his own. Until he can't actually cope anymore, and ends up back with the Willemses. But do James and Elyse even want him back after what Bruce did?</p>
<p>(This works as a standalone; you don't need to read the first fic, but it might help)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rich at Last

**Author's Note:**

> Holy heck, this got way out of hand. It was never meant to be so long! But hey, what can you do. I'm really just a sucker for Bruce. Anyway!! Here's some stuff from Bruce's perspective. If you haven't read Living Without, then you can still follow the plot pretty easily; this basically deals with the before and after.
> 
> There's a smut scene at the end and it gets pretty obvious when that's coming up, so if you're here for the plot and are not into that, you can probably just skip it. Also, I'm really not used to writing anything this nsfw, so feedback and/or constructive criticism on that scene in particular would be very much appreciated.
> 
> Credit again to the musical If/Then for the inspiration. Enjoy!

They were all gathered in the living room of the Greene-Willems house. Bruce had called everyone over with no explanation as to why, and the crew was a mixture of curious and concerned as to what was going on. Bruce himself was stood up, his back to the window which looked out over the dark city skyline of Los Santos.  
  
When Lawrence finally arrived, their casual chatter quieted down just a little bit. It wasn’t completely unusual for Bruce to call meetings like this; sometimes he had job ideas or opportunities he wasn’t sure about, and he wanted to run things by the rest of his crew first. Nobody was worried, nobody had any clue as to why Bruce had actually gathered them here. He had been planning on what he was going to say for at least a week, but he was drawing a blank now that he actually had to follow through with it.  
  
“So, uh, you might be wondering why I told you all to come here,” he started, wincing at himself. Way to be a cliché, he thought.  
  
“Are we heisting again?” Asked Spoole with a quiet enthusiasm. His positivity was only twisting the knife in Bruce’s chest.  
  
“Well that’s kind of what I wanted to talk to you guys about,” Bruce admitted. “See, the thing is. I’m not gonna be doing heists anymore.”  
  
“But we get huge scores off them,” Joel protested. “Why would you wanna stop?”  
  
“I’m not saying you guys can’t do heists. I’m just not going to be involved.”  
  
“Since when do you have the moral high ground over the rest of us?” Lawrence asked, snarky as ever.  
  
“I don’t. I… Fuck. I’m sorry guys. I should’ve been a bit clearer.” Bruce took a deep breath. “I won’t be involved in any of your heists because I’m leaving.”  
  
“You’re what?” James snapped. Bruce sighed. He’d expected outbursts like this, and his crew had every right to be fucking angry at him.  
  
“I can’t do this anymore,” Bruce shrugged, trying to remain calm. If he was going, he didn’t want to look back on his last moments with these people as ones filled with conflict, not if he could help it.  
  
“Wait, you’re not just leaving this crew?” Came Lawrence’s voice from across the room where the hacker was stood.  
  
“No, I’m leaving all of it. The heists, the guns, the lawbreaking. I can’t do it anymore. I don’t _want_ to do it anymore.”  
  
“But that’s why we’re all here,” Spoole tried to protest. He sounded less angry than James and Lawrence, more upset. Bruce hoped with all his heart that Sean wouldn’t start crying. “We only met each other because we’re criminals.”  
  
“I know,” sighed Bruce. “I know that. And I’m so grateful that I got to meet all of you guys and that we got to share all of this. But I can’t do it forever.”  
  
“Why the hell not?” James pressed. “The rest of us will. I thought that was what we did; we stuck together and looked out for each other, no matter what.”  
  
“You can still all look out for one another,” Bruce tried to reason.  
  
“But it won’t be the same without you, Bruce.” All eyes turned to Spoole, surprised at how honest he was being. He’d said what they were all thinking, but nobody else had dared get that emotional. Matt rested a hand on the small of Sean’s back, a quiet comfort for the both of them.  
  
“He’s right,” Elyse admitted, her shoulders slumped. She didn’t want to argue either, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. “I can’t imagine you not being here.”  
  
“Do you have to go?” Joel asked gently, careful not to antagonise anyone. But if there was even a small chance he could sway Bruce, if he could understand _why_ he was leaving, then Joel would feel better for having tried.  
  
“Yeah, I do. I can’t stay here, not with all the temptation. I need to get away.”  
  
“Away from us?” James snarled, his anger growing with every word Bruce said.  
  
“James, it’s not like that. I still love all of you guys,” insisted Bruce.  
  
“Then why are you leaving? Why are running away if you say you love us?”  
  
“I want a life, I want to have a family—”  
  
“We were supposed to be your family!” James yelled in response, feeling tears prick at the corners of his eyes, more out of anger than grief. Bruce shook his head slowly, ignored the sinking feeling he got in his chest at the sight of James particularly. He hated that he was responsible for making any of his lovers cry, but he had made up his mind.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Bruce said sincerely, meeting James’s eyes and hoping to convey how much this broke Bruce too. James scoffed at him, shook his head in disbelief.  
  
“No you’re not,” he sneered. “If you were really sorry, you wouldn't go. You wouldn’t walk away from all of this like we mean nothing to you, like we don’t live together or share the same bed or trust you with our lives.”

“James,” Bruce placated, taking a step towards the man he was addressing. James recoiled, took two steps back as a counter measure. Joel stepped between them, doing his best to maintain his composure as he looked at Bruce.

“I think you should go,” he instructed, voice quiet but firm. Bruce opened his mouth to protest, looked around at the other glum faces in the room. Elyse gave him a sad smile when he met her eyes, and he gave a sign of resignation.

“Okay.” Bruce gave one firm nod of his head, picked his bag up off the floor. “I’m going. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye Bruce,” Elyse replied. She was the only one to do so. The rest of the group stood around, too hurt and too angry to speak to Bruce any further. Bruce nodded to himself. He deserved that, he supposed. He turned and left what had been his home. His lovers watched him go, none of them moving to stop him, even if a few of them wanted to. Even if they wanted to fling themselves in front of Bruce and keep him here in this house for the rest of his days, just so they didn’t have to face losing him. They respected that Bruce had made his choice, and they would have to live with it. Even if it cut them deeply, caused wounds which would ache for a while and possibly never heal over completely. Even then, they couldn’t bring themselves to hurt Bruce by forcing him to stay there when he clearly didn’t want to be with them.  
  


* * *

   
Bruce missed them. Good god did he miss them, all of them. He missed waking up to James and Elyse in bed beside him, missed holding Spoole as they lay on the couch together. He missed Lawrence’s witty remarks, missed kissing Adam whilst he was feeling insecure and missed the small, shy smiles he pulled from Matt. He missed the rush of heisting with his crew.  
  
He was a fucking idiot. He could see that now, could see that James had been right all those months ago. They were his family. Bruce hadn’t realised how good he had it until he gave it all up. He had told himself that this was the better option. Bruce had taken his cut of their money, had enough from all their heists to live comfortably for a good few years, provided he didn’t go on an extravagant spending spree. And now he didn’t have to face each day worried that he’d get shot or blown up or arrested. He could live a life which was free of stress and danger.  
  
However, that consequently meant his life was also free of the people he loved. Bruce thought that was the worst trade off ever. He went to bed alone every night, missing the presence of his lovers. He was so used to being surrounded by people, to having someone there beside him when he woke up, or at least having someone in the kitchen, singing loudly along with the radio whilst they made coffee. He got used to the loneliness, got used to sleeping with only the sound of his alarm clock on the nightstand and not the heavy breathing of two other people. That didn’t mean he was happy, or that he was over it. He wanted them back, but he knew he didn’t deserve them, not after what he’d done. Yet he couldn’t move on from them.  
  
The first few months after he left, he tried dating. He tried to live the normal life that he’d wanted, to keep to his intentions of leaving that other life behind him. He tried moving on, getting a normal job with normal people. He had no idea how anyone could stick living like that. He hated his office job within the first few days of starting it, and it took even less time for him to hate the people he worked with. His days were mundane and filled with people he couldn’t stand, and his thoughts were filled with what he could’ve been doing instead. Bruce had never really been one to daydream, but he started thinking of the jobs they could’ve been running, the fun that Bruce could have been having behind the wheel of a fast car as they ran from the cops. This nine-to-five crap really wasn’t for him.  
  
It took over a year for him to finally break down and admit defeat. After yet another unsuccessful date with a girl who—despite her subtle beauty and her endearing laugh—didn’t live up to the seven people he had left behind, Bruce realised that this was never going to work. He’d lost count of the number of people he tried to hook up with, the number of jobs he’d started only to realise that they weren’t for him. He had thought this was what he wanted, that he’d be happy to just go away, get married and have kids. He knew now that he couldn’t have been more wrong. He wanted his old life back, knew now that he couldn’t live without his cars and his guns, without that rush of adrenaline and danger around every corner. It was all he’d ever really known, and he couldn’t cope without it.  
  
Bruce made his way back to Los Santos, decided that he could at least go back to the city, even if he couldn’t go back to his crew. Maybe he could join a new gang in time, he thought. He got a shitty house in downtown for the meantime, decided to keep his money for a little while, until he knew what his plans were.  
  
It took him all of three days to give up on his intention of staying away from them. He should have known that his self-control wouldn’t hold up, not when he knew how physically close they were to him now. It had been so long, and Bruce wanted to be with them. After a little over a year with no contact, he was dying to see them again, to make sure they were okay. Despite him leaving, Bruce never really stopped loving them. He supposed that was why his other attempts at relationships never worked out.  
  
So he got in his car, and he drove to the Vinewood hills. He realised as he made his way up the curved and narrow roads that his former home may now be occupied by strangers. He sighed to himself, hoped that wasn’t the case. James had always loved that house.  As Bruce knocked on the door and waited for a response, he held his breath. He knew that they probably wouldn’t want to see him, but Bruce had to know if they were still there, if they were okay. He just wanted to see them again, even if it was only for a minute or so.  
  
“Hey, I didn’t think you’d be here for—” Elyse started, pulling the door open. She cut herself off when she saw who was on the other side, the excitement falling from her face. “Oh,” she breathed.  
  
“Hey,” Bruce greeted quietly, his voice shaking, but not quite as much as his hands were.  
  
“You… Hi. You’re back?”  
  
“I was in the city,” Bruce explained, not wanting to seem like he was forcing his way back into their lives. “I just wanted to see you.”  
  
“God, thank you,” Elyse laughed, finally recovering from the shock of seeing Bruce on her doorstep after so long. She flung herself at him, arms wrapping him up in a tight hug and her face stretched into a huge grin. “I’m so glad you did, thank you.”  
  
“You’re welcome?” Bruce chuckled, returning the hug almost automatically. Elyse was so close, on her tiptoes so she could rest her chin on Bruce’s shoulder, her body pressed right up against his. He could feel her fingers digging almost harshly into his back where she clung to him, but she had to, had to confirm that this was real, that Bruce was really here. “God, I missed you,” he thought aloud as he turned to nuzzle into Elyse’s hair, closing his eyes and taking a moment to just appreciate the intimate gesture, the familiar smell of Elyse’s shampoo, the comfort of her smaller frame curled into his chest.  
  
“Missed you too. We all did,” she confessed quietly.  
  
“What the hell is Lawrence doing to you out here?” Came James’s voice from inside the house, accompanied by the sound footsteps which grew louder as he came out to investigate why Elyse was taking so long. Bruce’s eyes went wide as he heard him, fear and excitement coursing through him, confusing him. Before he had an opportunity to react, James was right there, standing in the doorway and looking directly at Bruce. Elyse pulled away, having figured out what was happening behind her back. She released Bruce, albeit reluctantly, and turned to look at the man behind her.  
  
“James,” she said cautiously, as if speaking to a startled animal. In her defence, James looked quite like a startled animal in that moment. He wasn’t sure whether to yell or to run away, torn between fight and flight as a response. Bruce swallowed nervously, awaiting the raised voice he expected and deserved.  
  
“What are you doing here?” James finally asked, voice tight, trying to hold himself together.  
  
“Can we do this inside?” Elyse answered, glancing around the street before back to James.  
  
“No. He doesn’t live here anymore,” said James tersely.  
  
“I just stopped by to say hi,” Bruce explained. James barked out a sarcastic laugh.  
  
“Right. Sure, because y’know, you haven’t been avoiding us for the past year or anything. No, this is just a nice, friendly visit. Not a big deal at all.”  
  
“James, seriously, take it inside,” Elyse commanded, crowding James back through the door. She could see how (understandably) angry James was, and she refused to let him be one of those guys who fought with his partner in the street. There was enough drama in this city, and Elyse would not contribute to it. James scowled but obediently headed back in, Elyse and Bruce trailing behind him.  
  
“You’re only in here because of Elyse,” James said as soon as the door closed again. Bruce sighed to himself, took in the way James was stood tall, arms crossed over his chest. This was going to get messy. Then again, he hadn’t expected to waltz back into their lives and to have a fairy-tale ending with a happy-ever-after.  
  
“I know,” Bruce replied, keeping his distance. James looked ready to punch him, and really, Bruce wouldn’t blame him if he did. “I know I shouldn’t be here, but I just… I had to come and see you guys.”  
  
“Just like you _had_ to leave us. Because watching you walk away once wasn’t bad enough, you just had to come back and make us go through that all over again.”  
  
“I’m only leaving if you tell me to,” Bruce defended, holding his hands up. “And even then, I’ll still be in Los Santos. I’m not going away again, not like last time.”  
  
“You’re staying?” Elyse murmured hopefully from beside him. Bruce turned and gave her a nod.  
  
“As long as I’m wanted,” he confirmed.  
  
“If Bruce is staying, then you are sorting out this mess first,” Elyse instructed, pointing at the two men and looking between them. James frowned, straightened his back a little and stood that bit taller.  
  
“Who says I want him to stay? Maybe I don’t actually give a shit about someone who fucking abandoned us so he could find someone better.”  
  
“This is exactly what I’m talking about!” Elyse threw her arms up in the air. “You’re pissed, I get it. You’re allowed to be. But talk about it for once, please. I’m gonna head out and meet up with Lawrence. You guys do all this drama by yourselves, and let me know when you’re done yelling at each other.” She didn’t give either of them a chance to protest, already grabbing her jacket and heading out of the door, texting Lawrence to let him know about the change of plan. When the door clicked shut again behind her, James finally turned back to Bruce.  
  
“You can yell at me if you want to,” Bruce sighed, already tired of fighting. “I deserve it.”  
  
“You’re goddamn right you deserve it, Bruce! You can’t just show up like this after a fucking year of nothing and expect us to be okay with that!”  
  
“I didn’t! I’m not asking you to forgive me, and I don’t expect you to just take me back in like nothing happened.”  
  
“Are you sure? Because that’s exactly what it looks like when you come knocking on our door looking for some company.”  
  
“I’m not looking for company,” Bruce said patiently. James’s anger was only hurting him, but he was pretty sure there was nothing he could say to calm the younger man. “I’m just holding out an olive branch.”  
  
“Fuck your olive branch and fuck you,” James snapped, finally moving towards Bruce. Until then there had been a fair bit of distance between them, but James crossed the room, made Bruce cower slightly as he approached. “You shouldn’t have left if you cared that much about this, about us.”  
  
“You think I didn’t care? James, I love you. All of you. I never stopped caring about you. Do you know how hard it was to leave all of this behind?”  
  
“Then maybe you shouldn’t have gone!” James yelled, and Bruce was close enough that he could see the frustrated tears in his eyes. “Maybe you should have thought about how much you cared before you walked away like we meant nothing to you.”  
  
“I know! I know I should have. I was selfish and stupid and I didn’t realise how important you guys were. But I can’t undo that, James. I wish I could, but I can’t take that back. But I can try and fix whatever it was I broke.”  
  
“You broke us, Bruce. You broke our fucking hearts, you know that? You nearly broke the whole goddamn crew up. We’re lucky that Kovic and Elyse held it together because otherwise I’m pretty sure we would’ve given up on this. All because _you_ thought you were too good for us, because _you_ decided that loving people doesn’t actually mean trying not to hurt them. You can’t just fix all of this shit by showing your face again!”  
  
“I don’t expect to fix it right away! But I wanna try, James, please,” Bruce practically begged, his desperation only growing. He honestly hadn’t planned to come and plead for some sort of forgiveness, but he was in too deep by this point. If they were already having this discussion, Bruce was willing to throw all of his dignity and composure aside if it gave him the chance to have James and everyone else in his life again.  
  
“Try and what, Bruce? Try and pretend that none of this ever happened? Try to fit back in and make everyone better? Because seeing you again is just reopening an old wound right now, and I’m pretty sure I won’t be the only one feeling that way.”  
  
“So what do you want from me, James?” Snapped Bruce, confused and frustrated by the mixed messages he was getting. “You said it’s gonna kill you to watch me leave again, but you don’t want me back either. What am I supposed to do?”  
  
“You’re supposed to stick around and not run away from the people you fucking care about, that’s what!”  
  
“I’m trying to stick around now, but you won’t let me!”  
  
“Bullshit I won’t let you!” James scoffed. “Like I ever made any goddamn difference to what you wanted.”  
  
“You made me want to come back here, isn’t that enough?”  
  
“Enough to make up for the shit you put us all through? No way.”  
  
“Is it enough for me to start trying?” Bruce pleaded. He hadn’t come here looking for a fight, hadn’t really considered the possibility that anyone would want him back, especially not James. But now that he was here, that James was standing a few feet away from him, Bruce couldn’t stand the thought of saying goodbye again. He knew he’d messed up and that James would probably never forgive him, not fully. But god damn was Bruce willing to break his back trying to patch this up.  
  
James gritted his teeth, wanting to shout some more, to really drive home that Bruce was an asshole, that James hated what he’d put them all through. Only the look in Bruce’s eyes screamed that he already knew that, displayed Bruce’s guilt and regret loud and clear. James could see he was genuinely trying to put things right, that he didn’t want to fuck it all up again. And James wasn’t completely heartless. He softened just slightly, relaxed enough that he didn’t seem quite so confrontational.  
  
“You seriously want to do this?” Questioned James, voice sceptical, but not loud and angry any longer.  
  
“I’ve wanted to do this for months, James,” Bruce replied sincerely. “I missed you. All of you. And if there’s even a small chance that I can get back a piece of what I gave up, then I’m gonna take it.”  
  
“I’m not saying everyone will on board,” James warned. His own feelings for Bruce—the ones which had been lying dormant beneath anger and grief—were resurfacing and getting the better of him, finally. Speaking to Bruce again was bringing everything back, reminding James of why he’d loved this man so much in the first place.  
  
“I know that,” Bruce sighed. “But I gotta start somewhere.”  
  
“Well, I’m pretty sure Elyse won’t be letting you go any time soon,” James admitted, only half joking.  
  
“And you?” Bruce pushed, flexing his fingers nervously at his sides. “Are you gonna let me go?”  
  
“Hell no. I’m not making that mistake twice.”  
  
“Fuck, James thank you so much,” Bruce gushed as soon as the words had left James’s mouth, the tension visibly draining from his body. “I know I don’t deserve a second chance, but thank you for giving me one anyway.”  
  
“Hey, I still fucking hate you for what you did,” James warned, but he was moving in closer, no longer hostile and seething with the rage from before. He reached out, placed his hand on Bruce’s shoulder. The gesture was comforting, and Bruce grinned at the fact James had been the one to initiate the contact. “Don’t think I’ve forgiven you. I just don’t wanna punch you and throw you out of my house anymore.”  
  
“That’s good enough for me.” Bruce’s smile was stupidly fucking big, and James hated him for looking like a hopeful and excited puppy. How could he stay mad when Bruce had that gleeful expression on his face?  
  
“You’re an asshole,” James thought aloud, but he spoke fondly, which backfired on him because Bruce’s grin got impossibly wider.  
  
“I know,” he agreed cheerfully. James rolled his eyes and shoved the older man with the hand he had on Bruce’s shoulder.  
  
“Stop being cute when I’m trying to be mad at you,” he scolded. Bruce froze, that hopeful look on his face again, eyes wide.  
  
“You still think I’m cute?”  
  
“I think you’re a fucking idiot,” James corrected, turning back to Bruce. He crowded up against him, grinning mischievously as he rested a hand on Bruce’s hip. “And I think I need to take out the last of my frustrations on you, if we’re really gonna move on from this.”  
  
“Y-yeah?” Bruce croaked, startled by the change in tone. His throat was suddenly dry, and he wasn’t sure if James was implying what Bruce thought he was implying. If he was then things really had taken a drastic turn pretty quickly. James hummed, pulled Bruce in that little bit closer so that their chests were touching.  
  
“Don’t you think it’ll be good for us?” He asked, lowering his voice and sending chills down Bruce’s spine. He certainly hadn’t expected this to happen, at least not until James had given him a black eye. It was a nice surprise.  
  
“I think you know what it is you need before you can forgive me,” Bruce replied, voice quiet but steady. James was so close, and he was scared that speaking louder than necessary would snap them out of this moment they seemed to be having.  
  
“In that case,” James started, his signature playful smirk in place. “I think I need you downstairs on my bed right now, so I can ride that pretty cock of yours.”  
  
Bruce did not need to be told twice. He moved back, James’s hand falling away from his waist, and he tried not to miss the contact after mere seconds of losing it. Bruce headed for the stairs but stopped and looked questioningly at the other man, as James hadn’t followed him, hadn’t even moved from where he was stood.  
  
“You coming?” Queried Bruce, and James nodded, waved a hand in the direction of the stairs.  
  
“Yeah, you go on and get yourself comfortable. I’m just gonna tell Elyse what’s happening.”  
  
Once Bruce had nodded and gone downstairs as per instructions, James pulled out his phone and wrote a quick text to Elyse. ‘Think we’re all good. You might not wanna come home for a while.’ It read. James barely had to wait two minutes before his phone vibrated with a reply. Elyse had sent him a string of suggestive face emojis, followed by another text which simply said: ‘Have fun!’ James couldn’t help but grin, padding down the stairs and writing one last response. ‘I’m sure we will,’ he said, adding a winking face to the end of his text for good measure. He then turned off his phone, knowing he wouldn’t be needing it for a little while.  
  
When he stepped into the bedroom, however, Bruce wasn’t on the bed like James had expected him to be. Nor was he naked, which James had also expected. Instead, Bruce was stood, fully-clothed, admiring the pictures on the bedroom wall. James grinned to himself; he should have known that Bruce would have spotted them and been drawn to the display.  
  
The pictures were fairly new, two of them hung in different sized frames on the wall facing their bed. In the frames were two photographs, and they had really grabbed Bruce’s attention. The first was a photo of Matt, caught between two people; Elyse behind him and Adam in front. Elyse’s face was barely visible through the hair that hung over it as she kissed Matt’s shoulder, but it was clearly her. Matt’s head, in turn, was thrown back in pleasure, whilst Adam stared at him, lips slightly parted. The photo only showed the upper half of their bodies, but Bruce had a pretty good idea what was happening out of frame.  
  
The second picture was slightly smaller and less explicit. It was a simple photograph of Lawrence spooning Sean, an arm around the younger man’s waist to keep him close. They were both naked, their legs were tangled and the sheets were rumpled by their feet. Sean’s head was twisted back at an awkward angle so that he and Lawrence could share a kiss. Somehow Bruce thought that one was more intimate. He stared in wonder at these people, the people he loved and had missed. It was nice to see them again, even if they were only pictures.  
  
“Joel’s been getting into photography,” James murmured softly in explanation as he came up behind him. Bruce jumped, shocked out of his own little bubble by the sound of James’s voice. He quickly relaxed again, however, when he felt arms sliding around his waist, James’s solid weight pressing against his back.  
  
“They’re beautiful,” Bruce breathed, turning his attention back to the photos in question. James hummed his agreement, chin resting on Bruce’s shoulder.  
  
“I wanted to get them blown up and hang them in the living room, but Elyse said they’d be too much for potential business partners.” Bruce wasn’t sure whether or not James was joking. He wouldn’t put it past the man to display erotic photographs of everyone on his walls where anyone could see them.  
  
“I can see where she’s coming from,” Bruce chuckled. He tilted his head to the side when James began nuzzling at his neck, but Bruce was still admiring the photo of Elyse, Matt and Adam. “They look amazing,” he mused, not realising that he was actually speaking out loud.  
  
“Matt always looks pretty,” James pointed out, gripping Bruce’s hips that little bit tighter as he kissed and nipped at his neck. “Especially when he’s being fucked. He’s just like you.”  
  
“I thought you were gonna ride me,” Bruce said in one quick breath, his previous anticipation rushing back to him. He could feel James’s cock against his ass where James was pressed against him and it made Bruce’s blood pump faster, his heart race. He felt hot and breathless suddenly, and they hadn’t even done anything yet.  
  
“Oh, I am,” James replied casually. Bruce could feel the smug smirk against his skin where James was kissing him, and if he didn’t sound so smooth then Bruce probably would’ve been infuriated by James’s teasing. “But we’ve got a whole lot of lost time to make up for.”  
  
“Then we should probably get started.” Bruce turned in James’s arms, managed to catch his lover’s lips with his own. They kissed impatiently, all wet tongues and quiet groans into open mouths. It was the sort of kiss you would expect from two lovers who hadn’t seen each other in over a year, their hands searching each other’s bodies for purchase, their patience quickly leaving them. James groaned as Bruce’s fingers found their way under his shirt, pushing the material up as they danced up James’s back.  
  
“Bed,” James instructed in a low voice, shoving Bruce in the direction of said object. Bruce walked backwards, pulling James with him, his hands back down on the younger man’s waist. When Bruce’s calves hit the bedframe, James wrapped one arm around him to keep him on his feet a moment longer. He pulled Bruce’s shirt up over his head, dropped it to the floor and ran his hands up his lover’s chest before giving him another gentle push.  
  
Bruce fell back onto the bed and scooted up towards the headboard, his arms outstretched, beckoning James to come and join him. James smirked and stripped himself of his own T-shirt before crawling up between Bruce’s legs.  
  
“Someone’s missed me,” he teased, laying down and kissing Bruce’s stomach, just above the waistband of his shorts. Bruce sucked in a sharp breath at how close James was to his cock, which was taking a sudden interest in what was happening.  
  
“You have no idea,” Bruce groaned, dropping his head back and moving a hand to the back of James’s head. He wasn’t forceful, just ran his fingers through James’s hair and appreciated being this close to someone again.  
  
“Oh, I’ve got a pretty good idea,” James retorted with a smirk. He moved a hand to undo Bruce’s pants, brushing the back of his fingers over the tent in Bruce’s shorts whilst he did so. Bruce gasped at the contact and James’s smug grin only grew. He undid the button and zipper, nudged Bruce to lift his hips so he could finish undressing his lover. Bruce complied, but once his sorts and boxers had been removed, James simply went back to kissing his stomach, deliberately ignoring Bruce’s cock.  
  
He kissed up and over Bruce’s pecs, laved his tongue over a sensitive nipple and elicited a low moan from the man beneath him. James took the bud between his teeth and Bruce gave a small cry, back arching so his chest pressed up into James’s mouth.  
  
“Do you think I could get you off just from this?” James mused before taking Bruce’s nipple into his mouth, experimentally sucking on it. Bruce groaned at the thought and the sensation combined, fingers gripping James’s head a little tighter.  
  
“M-maybe?” He admitted. Bruce wasn’t really sure he wanted to find out the answer to that question.  
  
“I think I’m gonna get you some clamps,” said James as he pinched and twisted Bruce’s other neglected nipple. “See how much fun we can have with this.”  
  
“Fuck, James,” Bruce swore under his breath, tugging on the longer strands of James’s hair. That didn’t sound terrible, and Bruce was sure that James and Lawrence especially would love to see him with nipple clamps on as much as Bruce himself would enjoy wearing them. The thought made his cock throb. Bruce was aching from all the teasing, and he realised that James hadn’t even taken his clothes off yet.  
  
“Knew you’d like that idea,” James chuckled, pressing one last kiss to Bruce’s sternum before sitting up again. “Some other time, babe. Got more important things to do right now.”  
  
“Then get to it,” Bruce replied, already starting to get desperate. James arched an eyebrow at the command before raising himself up and sliding off the bed. Bruce was about to protest, to ask James what was wrong, when James stripped himself of his jeans and underwear, kicking them away from his feet. He then grabbed the lube and knelt on the edge of the bed, keeping his distance from Bruce.  
  
“So here’s the deal,” James started, an authoritative tone to his voice that sent shivers down Bruce’s spine. “I’m still kind of pissed off at you. And because of that, I’m gonna get myself ready, and then I’m gonna ride you until all you can do is moan my name.  You don’t get to touch me unless I say you can. Got it?”

Bruce felt like he’d just been kicked in the chest. Between the promise of what James was going to do to him and the downright filthy way he was speaking, Bruce had no hope of answering coherently. He looked at James in wide-eyed wonder, swallowed thickly before giving a slow nod.  
  
“No touching unless you say so,” Bruce echoed. His eyes remained fixed on James as the younger man climbed over him, knees bracketing Bruce’s thighs as he held himself above his lover’s lap.  
  
“You got it, baby,” James teased, kissing Bruce’s cheek chastely. He then popped the cap on the lube, coated his own fingers and wasted no time in getting started. He began pushing his first finger in right away, too eager to bother with teasing himself. James could draw things out and torture Bruce some other time. Right now, all James was concerned about was making them both feel amazing after being apart for so long.  
  
James had to brace himself, clutched Bruce’s shoulder with his free hand to keep himself upright as he worked his finger in and out of his own hole. After he’d gotten used to the initial stretch he moved his hand faster, letting out small, breathy moans and letting his eyes fall closed. He worked his second finger in and dropped his head onto Bruce’s shoulder, his hand sliding down to grip Bruce’s upper arm instead. He rocking back against his own thrusts, a constant stream of grunts and moans falling from his lips, hot breath against Bruce’s bare chest. Bruce was watching James intently, the look of pleasure of James’s face, the way his cock bounced against his stomach as he moved in his lap.  
  
“You look so fucking good baby,” Bruce groaned, turning his head toward James’s own. “Look so hot. I can’t wait to be inside you, can’t wait to fuck you after so long.” James keened at the words, his breaths coming a little faster.  
  
“Bruce,” he whined, aroused and frustrated, fingers gripping Bruce’s arm tighter. There would probably be bruises there tomorrow at this rate, but neither of them cared. Bruce kept his own hands behind his own back, clutching the pillow so he could follow James’s instructions. Bruce wanted nothing more than to run his hands all over James, to trail his own fingers down and tease James’s stretched hole. But, James had told him not to, and Bruce would respect that.  
  
James’s impatience was starting to show and his wrist was staring to cramp up from the awkward positioning of his hand. He groaned in frustration, pulled his fingers out and bit his lip in an attempt to stifle the desperate whine he gave at the loss. Bruce’s eyes were wide and dark as he watched James, and he sat up a little straighter when James withdrew his fingers from himself.  
  
“Need you to help me,” James muttered, leaning down to speak next to Bruce’s ear. He rested his chin on the other man’s shoulder whilst reaching for the bottle of lube. He thrust the bottle upon Bruce and pulled back to look him in the eye when Bruce didn’t respond.  
  
“What?” Bruce asked, having completely missed what James had said before, too caught up in thoughts of how good James had looked whilst fucking himself.  
  
“I need you to finger me,” James reiterated, mildly annoyed by Bruce’s lack of concentration, as well as the fact that he hadn’t been able to prep himself. “Like, now.”  
  
“Fuck,” said Bruce under his breath. “Yeah, okay.” He finally reacted, opening the lube that James had pressed into his hand and coating his fingers before dropping the bottle again. “You okay like this?” Asked Bruce, nodding down to where James was sat in his lap.  
  
“Yeah, I’ll be fine just hurry up, please,” James said quickly, shifting a little to make himself more comfortable. He didn’t see Bruce’s nod, but he did feel the two fingers which pressed into him. James’s back arched in pleasure at the touch and his breath hitched. The sensation was different, Bruce’s fingers thicker than his own, could push in that little bit deeper. James always preferred having someone else do this for him.  
  
Bruce was slow with his thrusts, almost gentle as he withdrew the digits and then pushed them back in, over and over again at a steady pace. It was teasing, and James had no time for it. He rocked back against Bruce’s hand, trying to encourage him to speed things up a little.  
  
“You okay, baby?” Came Bruce’s voice, a little rough, but steady nonetheless.  
  
“More,” James moaned in response, his chest heaving. “I need more Bruce, c’mon.”  
  
“Okay, okay, I got it,” Bruce chuckled, using his free hand to hold James’s waist, keeping him steady as he began moving his fingers faster. He twisted his hand a little with each thrust until James cried out with pleasure, muscles clenching around Bruce’s fingers and fingers gripping Bruce’s upper arms with that familiar bruising force. Bruce smirked and hit that same spot again, loving how weak it made his lover.  
  
“Bruce, don’t please,” James whined, shifting his hips, trying to ease the pressure off that area. “I-I’m not gonna last, please.”  
  
“God, I forgot how sensitive you are,” Bruce groaned in response, but he listened to James’s pleas, moved his hand again so that he was thrusting at a different angle. To compensate he added a third finger, and James didn’t even wince at the additional stretch, just rocked his hips gently and let out a string of soft, broken moans. He was flushed already, a sheen of sweat coating his skin, making his hair stick to his forehead. His lips were slick and parted and he kept twitching from the little shocks of pleasure. Bruce thought he looked stunning, couldn’t wait to see what James would look like when Bruce was finally fucking him.  
  
“I think I’m good,” declared James breathlessly, after a few minutes of eagerly pushing himself back onto Bruce’s fingers, practically riding them already.  
  
“Sure?” Questioned Bruce, but James was nodding as soon as he asked, lifting himself up so that the fingers slipped out of him. His legs were already shaky, but he would be okay, he was sure. His pure lust and determination would win out over exhaustion, at least for a little while. James leaned away from Bruce towards the nightstand before looking back, his brow furrowed.  
  
“You clean?” Asked James, his hand poised above the drawer handle.  
  
“Huh?” Bruce replied, frowning as he tried to follow what James was asking him. James rolled his eyes dramatically and Bruce knew he shouldn’t, but he cracked a smile at how goddamn impatient James was.  
  
“When you were gone, did you do anything? Y’know, one night stands, trying to make those babies you wanted?”  
  
“Oh,” exclaimed Bruce softly. “Uh… No, I didn’t. I didn’t do anything,” he admitted sheepishly. James arched a sceptical eyebrow.  
  
“Nothing at all?” Bruce shook his head. “You were gone for more than twelve months and you haven’t had sex with _anyone_?”  
  
“None of my relationships worked out,” Bruce explained, mumbling just a little out of embarrassment. James made a mental note to quiz Bruce later on his severely failed attempts to settle down and start a family. For now, however, he pulled his hand back in, rested it on Bruce’s shoulder and met the other man’s eyes. Bruce did not like that shit-eating grin on James’s face one bit.  
  
“I’m gonna be your first lay in over a year,” he stated proudly. Bruce shook his head in disbelief but he was still smiling fondly. His embarrassment lingered but was outweighed by his affection for James and how pleased his lover seemed.  
  
“I guess so,” he laughed, unable to help himself. James looked delighted at this new piece of information.  
  
“I am going to ruin you,” James purred, leaning down and pressing his lips to Bruce’s. Bruce groaned, both at the words and the intense kiss, responding eagerly, his head tilted as he allowed James’s tongue to push against his own. It didn’t take long for James to pull away, his impatience showing yet again. “You ready babe?” He asked.  
  
“You don’t wanna use a condom?” Bruce looked slightly concerned, and James frowned at him.  
  
“You just said you hadn’t slept with anyone since you were gone.”  
  
“No, I know!” Bruce was quick to reply, not wanting James to think he’d lied to him. “I know. And I haven’t, but—”  
  
“But you were clean when you left,” James interrupted. “And I wanna feel you.” James smirked at the soft, almost pitiful whine that drew from Bruce.  
  
“You sure?” Bruce asked, one last time, and James nodded before delving back in for another sloppy kiss.  
  
“Sure,” he confirmed when he pulled away. Bruce could see the excitement in James’s eyes and he felt a rush of pride over the fact that excitement was for him. Bruce moved his hands behind his back again, vaguely remembering James’s instructions and not wanting to be tempted into touching when he wasn’t allowed to. As James squeezed some more lube onto his hand, he smiled to himself, glancing to meet Bruce’s eyes. “You need to stop worrying about me so much.”  
  
“Well I can’t, I— Fuck me,” Bruce groaned, cutting himself off as James’s hand wrapped around his cock.  
  
“In a second, baby,” James replied wittily, giving an over-the-top eyebrow waggle. Bruce snorted and shook his head, but before he could comment on James’s terrible jokes he let out another moan as James twisted his hand around his dick. James found himself quickly remembering what Bruce liked, what was guaranteed to make him fall apart. If the shudders and noises coming from Bruce were any indication, then he really hadn’t changed that much in a year.  
  
James didn’t keep up his strokes for long though; as much as he loved just touching Bruce and jerking him off, James had something much better to be getting to. He used his hand on Bruce’s shoulder to keep himself steady, the other holding Bruce’s cock as James finally sunk down onto him. He was slow to move and Bruce wanted nothing more than to thrust his hips up into that perfect, tight heat that he hadn’t realised he’d been missing. James took deep, slow breaths as he lowered himself, the feeling of Bruce stretching him open overwhelming but incredible. When he was seated in Bruce’s lap he let out a shaky moan, rested his forehead against his partner’s and breathed heavily through his parted lips.  
  
“You feel amazing, James,” Bruce murmured, the soft encouragement making James smile.  
  
James rocked in Bruce’s lap, gentle movements, still trying to get used to the feeling of having Bruce fill him up like this. He slowly adjusted, becoming more comfortable and rolling his hips down with more confidence, his pace increasing. Bruce could do little but whimper and watch, noting the look of slight concentration on James’s face as he tried to pleasure himself, tried to make this work so it would feel great for the both of them.  
  
Once again, James demonstrated how incredibly impatient he was in the bedroom. His movements weren’t enough, and he was soon lifting himself up off of Bruce’s cock only to drop his hips back down again. He bounced in Bruce’s lap, threw his head back as he found a rhythm and an angle which sent jolts of pleasure right through him with each movement. His cock was leaking against his and Bruce’s stomachs, his nails digging into the back of Bruce’s shoulders as he used his grip on his lover for leverage.  
  
James couldn’t stop moaning, whether it was Bruce’s name or the word ‘fuck’ or ‘please’ or just erotic and incoherent noises, he would not shut up. And Bruce was glad, was so turned on as he watched James fuck himself onto his cock, using Bruce to get himself off. James was channelling all his frustration, his anger from earlier which had manifested into shouts now coming out in the fast motion of his hips, frantic movements which were fuelled by emotion.  
  
Bruce still couldn’t touch him, his knuckles white as he fisted the pillow just to keep his hands to himself. He couldn’t stop his hips from twitching upwards every now and then, the urge to fuck up into James too strong to ignore completely. Bruce wanted nothing more than to grab hold of James, to keep him steady as Bruce thrusted himself, buried himself in James over and over. Being denied that was simultaneously arousing and infuriating, and Bruce didn’t doubt for one second that that had been James’s intention all along. Since he couldn’t appreciate James with touches, he opted for words instead, giving James constant reassurance.  
  
“Look so good sitting on my cock, James,” Bruce groaned as James moved, hips gyrating, losing his rhythm. He was constantly alternating between lifting himself up and down and simply rolling his hips, unsure which he preferred. “So good baby, I wish that you could see yourself, see how desperate you look.”  
  
“Bruce, Bruce, I can’t,” James choked out, his back arched and cry of frustration leaving him. His thighs were quivering and his muscles were growing tired, but James couldn’t stop, didn’t want to stop, not when Bruce was making him feel this full, this incredible.  
  
“What is it baby?” Bruce asked, voice a little rough but still full of concern. James whined, trying to form the thoughts through his haze of pleasure, to string a sentence together.  
  
“Need you, need you to help me, fuck, Bruce, _please_ ,” James sobbed, curling into Bruce’s chest. That was all the permission Bruce needed. His hands moved, one holding James’s hip, the other coming up to cradle the back of his neck. Bruce bent his legs, feet planted on the bed so he could get some leverage. He gripped James’s waist tightly, holding him as he bucked his hips up, watched as James’s muscles gave up and he went boneless in Bruce’s lap. He was already so close, and Bruce’s strong hands, his sure thrusts, the way he pulled James down for a messy kiss, all of these were bringing him closer to the edge.  
  
“Gonna come, Bruce, fuck,” he panted against the other man’s lips. He felt Bruce nod where their foreheads were touching, got another brief and desperate kiss in response.  
  
“Think you can come without me touching you, baby?” Bruce asked gruffly, his fingers gripping a little harder, his efforts doubled now he knew James was nearly there.  
  
“Oh god, I don’t, m-maybe, Bruce—”  
  
“I think you can,” Bruce encouraged, pulling James in closer to him. “I know you can, come on baby, you can do that for me.” James nodded shakily, wanting to please Bruce, wanted that intense feeling for himself. He moved a little, pushing his hips forward, arching his back, making little tiny adjustments to their position until he gave a sharp cry of pleasure. Bruce groaned himself as he realised what was happening, brought both of his hands down to hold James completely still as Bruce continued to hit James’s prostate, the sound of skin on skin mixing with heavy breaths and high-pitched moans from Bruce and James respectively.  
  
James really was sensitive, and it didn’t take long after Bruce hit that spot for James to really fall apart. His cock twitched and his muscles convulsed, nails digging into Bruce’s shoulders hard enough to draw blood. He cried Bruce’s name over and over as he came, coating both of their stomachs and fucking himself back down onto Bruce’s cock as he rode out his orgasm.  
  
“That’s it baby, fuck, James, that’s it, good boy,” Bruce cooed, his own thrusts speeding up as he sought his own release. James was getting sensitive, letting out quiet whimpers of pleasure and pain as Bruce fucked him through the aftershocks of his climax. “Close,” grunted Bruce in warning, and James deliberately clenched around him, gave a tired roll of his hips.  
  
“You’re good, let go,” he instructed, and as soon as James had given him permission Bruce was coming inside him, holding James down as he filled him up. James whimpered at the feeling, waited for Bruce to stop twitching before lifting himself up, the two of them oversensitive.  
  
James was shaky, practically collapsed onto the bed beside Bruce with a satisfied sigh. Bruce turned onto his side, looking adoringly at James.  
  
“You okay baby?” He asked.  
  
“That was fucking incredibly,” James replied breathlessly. His eyes were closed and there was a tired smile on his face, his chest rising and falling quickly as he tried to catch his breath. Bruce hummed his agreement, reached out to stroke James’s side tenderly, fingers ghosting over James’s rubs. His eyes ran over James’s body, taking in the sight of his lover, when an idea came to him.  
  
“Hey, James?” Bruce asked, a little nervous about his proposition. James cracked his eyes open to look at Bruce.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Can I try something? You can tell me stop right away if you’re not into it.” James frowned in confusion, wondering what the hell Bruce could be planning. Bruce had that excited glint in his eye though, and James couldn’t deny him, not when he looked like that.  
  
“Uh… Sure,” he shrugged. Bruce practically beamed in response, murmuring:  
  
“Thanks,” before shuffling down the bed. James closed his eyes again, his curiosity dampened by his want to be surprised by Bruce’s idea.  
  
Bruce situated himself between James’s legs, taking a deep breath to prepare himself for what he was about to do. James felt Bruce’s strong hands on his thighs, pushing his legs up and over Bruce’s shoulders and he barely had time to realise what Bruce was about to do before the broad flat of Bruce’s tongue swept over his hole.  
  
“Holy fuck, Bruce,” James groaned, opening his eyes and propping himself up on his elbows to look down at the other man.  
  
“I-is this okay?” Bruce asked nervously. James was shocked.  
  
“Of course it’s okay, oh my god,” he laughed, running his fingers through Bruce’s short hair as a way to reassure him. Bruce had always been so against rimming, had wrinkled his nose when any of the guys had suggested it to him before, whether they for be on the giving or receiving end. And now here he was, voluntarily licking at James’s stretched out hole. James couldn’t believe his luck.  
  
Bruce seemed pleased enough, and went back to his task at hand. He licked over James again, tongue dragging up to his ball sack before focusing more on James’s opening. He pointed his tongue and teased James’s rim, drawing soft gasps from the younger man. Encouraged by James’s noises, Bruce pushed his tongue inside, thrusting it gently into his cum-filled hole. He worked slowly, knowing James was feeling sensitive and over-stimulated. James decided it was worth it if it meant having Bruce’s tongue in his ass, that the pleasure and sheer importance of the act was worth a little discomfort. The sensation of Bruce’s wet tongue coupled with the beard scratching at James’s skin was making him even weaker, but he loved it, pushed Bruce’s head in closer and moaned tiredly with each lick or thrust from Bruce’s tongue.  
  
When he had cleaned James out completely Bruce stopped, pulling back and turning his head to kiss the inside of James’s thigh.  
  
“Was that too much?” He asked, still a little worried about having gone overboard with the stimulation, especially after all they had just done.  
  
“I think that was the hottest thing anyone’s ever done to me,” James replied, letting go of Bruce and motioning with his head for Bruce to come up from between his legs. Bruce complied, let James pull him into a languid kiss and James moaned at the taste of cum lingering in Bruce’s mouth. Reluctantly, Bruce pulled away, brushing his thumb over James’s cheek.  
  
“We need to get cleaned up,” he explained. He ignored James’s petulant whine, got to his feet and headed off to the master bathroom, returning a few moments later with a wet washcloth. He had already cleaned himself off and Bruce took care as he wiped the cum and sweat from James’s chest and stomach. When he was done, James snatched the washcloth from him and threw it back to the bathroom, where it landed on the tile with a wet splat which made Bruce wince.  
  
“Okay I’m cleaned up, can you please cuddle with me now,” James pleaded. Bruce gave a soft laugh but complied, pulling James in and wrapping his arms around him. James turned into Bruce, resting his head on his chest.  
  
“Are Elyse and Lawrence coming back here?” Bruce asked as he ran his hand up and down James’s back, tracing the ridges of James’s spine.  
  
“Not for a while; I told them to stay away,” explained James before he yawned. Bruce nodded absently, starting to worry again.  
  
“Do you think she’s told him that I’m here?”  
  
“I doubt it. She probably wants everyone to find out for themselves.”  
  
“God, they won’t want to see me, will they?”  
  
“Bruce,” James scolded, not opening his eyes to glare like he wanted to, so he used his voice to convey the same sentiment. “They love you. They’re probably gonna yell at you and be mad for a while, but it’ll be fine. Now shut up so I can go to sleep.”  
  
“You got it boss,” Bruce chuckled softly. He was grateful for James’s reassurance, kissed the top of his lover’s head to say thanks before pulling the covers up over them. Bruce was still scared to face the rest of the crew, but he would cross that bridge when he came to it. For now he was happy to curl up and fall asleep with James, content with the knowledge that at least two people were willing to have him back.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me [on tumblr](http://candykovic.tumblr.com) !!


End file.
